


Fallen Embers

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: In the midst of sorrow, a new chance was granted. A chance to co-exist forever. They took that chance.





	Fallen Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World without you is meaningless.

They both woke up on solid ground. Familiar ground. 

They beamed at one another. Their attempt was successful. 

Yes, everything would play out differently this time.

They stepped out of the woods, smiling exuberantly.

However, their smiles fell upon seeing him.

He was tapping his right foot against the ground, clearly annoyed. He was just like how they remembered him.

The main reason they were back here was to keep him happy, to keep him safe.

"You are acting strangely." he observed

Of course he would notice. He was one of the few people who would, one of the few people who knew both of them well.

They crashed into him at the same time, glomping him onto the ground.

"I love you, Ace!" Luffy bawled "Sabo loves you too!"

"And not just as siblings either." Sabo clarified "It took an earth-shattering event for us to realize we love you in that way."

Ace didn't know how to react to this, so he reacted in his usual way.

By shoving Luffy and Sabo away from himself and running off to who-knew-where.

Luffy and Sabo shared knowing looks and followed Ace from the distance. They needed to keep constant watch over him. 

Otherwise, it would be Marineford all over again, and they wouldn't let that happen.

Nothing would get in the way of their happiness ever again.

-x-

"Ace." Sabo and Luffy stood over him "We've had a nightmare. You are the only one who could help."

"Okay." Ace turned around, lying on his side

Sabo and Luffy lay down next to him, throwing their arms over his body.

Pretty soon, they were fast asleep.

Ace, however, wasn't that fortunate. 

Their words from the afternoon occupied his brain.

Could they really love someone like him?

Could they love a monster?

Upon waking up in the morning, he gathered his courage and asked them that question.

"What do you think, silly?" Luffy laughed in response "I think the answer should be obvious."

"Yeah. We've seen worse." Sabo agreed "Besides, the world without you in it would have no meaning. You are everything to us. The centerpiece of our world."

Ace didn't know how to react.

"Speaking of which, have you gathered the equipment, Luffy?" Sabo turned to his little brother

"Yes." Luffy nodded "Bluejam and his gang won't know what hit 'em!"


End file.
